LA NOCHE EN QUE TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA noasuma
by Leiran
Summary: una confesion de amor que siempre quisimos ver,pero que la pena no nos permitio ver en television


LA NOCHE EN QUE TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA [ PATLABOR FAN FIC.

El verano llego a la cuidad de Tokio, las personas caminan generalmente amontonándose por las calles, una rutina que gira igual para todos las personas de esta metrópoli.

Los labors continúan con la construcciones de edificaciones de grandes alturas, manteniendo el orden en la cuidad y muchas otras actividades.

Pero en una cuidad llena de actividad, un cuartel de policías se encuentra totalmente en descanso.

- ya no puedo mas - se quejo noa sentada en una silla de la sala de juntas del cuartel - esto es muy aburrido, alphonse no se ha movido por días- el rostro de tristeza de noa se formo de inmediato al ver a su labor tapado por una gran manta.

-tómalo con calma, piensa que a lo mejor la paz llego a la cuidad - digo con toda tranquilidad Yamazaki el grandulón pasmado del equipo.

- !!!Eso nunca!! Sin una maquina la cual manejar, y no tener un blanco al cual disparar, mi vida no tendría sentido - dijo el gordote de ota frotándose la cabellera y chillando como un niño de kinder.

-vamos chicos, si quieren hacer algo, por que no se toman el día libre o bien ayudan a limpiar el cuartel - con la mayor pereza que una persona puede cargar hablo el jefe Goto a los jóvenes, que inmediatamente salieron de la sala a preparar sus cosas para salir del cuartel.

Todos corrieron a prisa a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron inmediatamente de ropa y fueron saliendo al patio del cuartel uno por uno.

- entonces que chicos, vamos a ver chicas a un bar, o simplemente nos divertiremos por ahí - dijo ota con un rostro de lujuria y moviendo sus manos simulando que aplastaba algo.

- no creo que sea posible señor ota, yo me iré a mi casa a pasar un buen rato con mi familia - contesto shinchi con poca alegria, pero en el eso era bastante emotivo, así que nadie discutió por eso.

- bueno ,bueno, entonces nomás vamos al centro comercial a comer algo bueno y no se que mas - con el corazón partido y ojos lagrimosos ante la decepción de no tener a chicas hablo ota.

- ok ota jajaja, no es para que armes tanto drama, iremos nosotros cuatro al centro comercial, Yamazaki, noa, tu y yo - riéndose de ota contesto el joven asuma- por cierto donde se ha metido noa?

- no ha salido aun, debe estar dentro del cuartel- respondió yamazaki.

- entonces iré a buscarla - asuma corrió hacia el cuartel buscando a noa.

no pasaron muchos segundos para que el jefe goto apareciera con ota y Yamazaki, se coloco enfrente de ellos y les dio una palmada en el hombro.

-juventud, ¿no les parece de lo mas linda? - suspiro el jefe goto , mientras ota y yamazaki se miraban el uno al otro con extrañes sin comprender que era lo que quería decir el jefe- vaya que son lentos! que no ven el amor en el aire, no ven que tanto tu ota como yamazaki hacen un mal cuarteto, así que dejan solos a asuma y noa, y váyanse de una vez a otro lugar que no sea al centro comercial, es mas por que no vamos a un bar para ver mujeres- la pereza con la que hablaba el jefe y su falta de expresiones hacían que la propuesta del bar no entusiasmara ni a ota.

- bueno, acepto su propuesta de ir al bar, pero mire que solo lo hago por aquellos dos - dijo ota poniendo un rostro de seriedad tan falso que sus ojos cambiaban de un momento a otro los de un pervertido.

Como era de esperarse se fueron inmediatamente al bar arrastrando con ellos al pobre de yamazaki.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el exterior del cuartel, asuma adentro buscaba a noa , la encontró arriba de su labor, con una escalera intentando limpiarlo.

-¡noa baja de ahí! vamonos es nuestro día libre - le grito asuma

-pero el jefe goto dijo que podíamos irnos o quedarnos a limpiar el cuartel, así que decidí limpiar a alphonse - digo noa con inocencia

-no seas boba, lo de quedarnos a limpiar era un total sarcasmo, nadie se quedara a limpiar - grito nuevamente asuma riéndose de noa

-¿enserio era un sarcasmo?, por que nunca entiendo la forma de hablar de los hombres - se quejo noa bajando de la escalara y parando de limpiar alphonse.

- entonces dime noa, ¿quieres salir al centro con nosotros?- pregunto asuma quitándole la tierra de la cara.

- ¿y vamos a ir a comer? estoy harta de tanto ramen- dijo noa sacudiéndose la ropa - bueno entonces espérame y vuelvo que me quitare el uniforme de limpieza

- jajaja OK, yo aquí te espero, pero cámbiate como toda una señorita, no como siempre lo haces- como es común en asuma se reía al decir eso a noa, pero noa lo miro con odio e inmediatamente paro de reír - OK, solo ve y cámbiate.

pasaron varios minutos y asuma se empezaba a desesperar caminando en círculos en el cuartel, noa ya había tardado mas de lo normal, así que camino a la segunda planta hiendo a la habitación de de noa, cuando llego ahí se disponía a tocar la puerta de la habitación de noa, levanto la mano y cuando iba a dar el primer golpe , noa abre la puerta y el golpe que iba a la puerta lo recibe noa en su casa, asuma inmediatamente queriendo reparar el asunto se acerco a noa que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, pero cuando asuma dio un paso adelante se tropezó con el marco inferior de la puerta, perdió el equilibrio y tambaleándose tumbo a noa junto con el.

- ¿estas bien? – dijo asuma que había caído sobre noa pero estaba mas preocupado por el golpe que le había dado en la cara que no se percato de que había caído sobre ella – ¡Noa contéstame!, estas bi… - de momento asuma se dio cuenta de cuan embarazosa era la situación, un hombre arriba de una chica, así que la miro directamente a los ojos, después recorrió todo su rostro y se percato que tenia la frente un poco roja por el golpe, pero eso no era lo único raro en noa, se había maquillado los ojos, puesto rubor en las mejillas y la boca pintada de rosa con un brillo muy sutil, por lo cual asuma se quedo embobado viéndola.

-¿asuma? – dijo noa viendo a asuma a la cara, mientras este la miraba de la misma manera - ¡te puedes levantar de encima de mi, me estas lastimando!

- ja ja ja ja lo siento noa, solo vine a ver por que tardabas tanto, así que ya nos vamos a comer al centro comercial, ¿no?

- OK, ya estoy lista para irnos – dijo Noa levantándose del piso con ayuda de la mano de asuma, quien se encontraba un poco rojo por aquella situación tan embarazosa.

Ambos salieron del cuartel, pero en el patio ya no encontraron a Ota y Yamazaki, asuma rápidamente pensó en que se habían ido al bar. Así que los esperaron unos minutos a ver si aparecían, pero la tarde ya estaba cayendo y el azul del cielo se empezaba tornar de un anaranjado claro con nubes que cubrían el sol, cualquier persona podría decir que esa era la escena perfecta para un romance, un atardecer perfecto, en una gran explanada con vista al mar.

- ¿oye noa, entonces vamos los dos a comer? – dijo asuma con un tono de desilusión pensando que noa no accedería a la propuesta.

- pues si tú me invitas, claro que acepto la propuesta, ya que no todos los días me quito el uniforme y me pongo este tipo de ropa – noa inocentemente sacudía su vestido anaranjado con blanco que se había puesto, después tomando entre sus manos un bolso propio de una chica, en ese instante asuma miro de cuerpo completo a noa, pues aun que ya había visto a noa en falda en esta ocasión resaltaba mas sus atributos de mujer comparado con el viejo uniforme de oficial de calle que usaba.

- entonces apurémonos, que se hace tarde – asuma tomo de la mano a noa y la jaloneo para que corrieran rápido a tomar un taxi, en otras ocasiones en común de asuma jalonee, empuje y apresure a noa para que no se atrase, pero en ese momento asuma estaba un poco desconcentrado por ver a noa muy femenina , que cuando llegaron a la calle noa se venia tropezando con sus zapatos, en lugar de ayudarla con sus manos para que no tropezara, la soltó y noa se tambaleo aun mas tropezándose hasta que caer al suelo.

- ¿asuma que te traes? Me soltaste de repente y me he caído – dijo noa un poco molesta con asuma, pues casi era como si el la hubiera tirado, noa se levanto del suelo, y su vestido se había ensuciado un poco con la tierra – ya se ha arruinado mi vestido, sabia que no debía ponerme esta ropa, por eso me caí – noa se quejo, y puso la cara que usualmente ponía cuando se molestaba.

- no te preocupes, se te ve bien el vestido - dijo asuma bajando la cara y poniéndose rojo.

- gracias – por mas despistada que noa solía ser, se percato del cumplido que le habían hecho y se puso roja.

- oye noa, y si mejor vamos a comer al parque, que ya oscurece para ir al centro comercial, además me gusta mas comer en vivo en el parque, muy buena la comida de ahí.

si, ¡si!, el pulpo que venden ahí, me gusta mucho – noa se puso de buen humor cuando asuma propuso el nuevo plan.

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia el parque, la tarde ya se había ido, y la noche se empezaba a hacer presente, pero cual fue la sorpresa, los vendedores del parque no tenían sus puestos abiertos, parecía que el parque se había paralizado por esa noche.

-ah!!!! Nada nos sale bien, ¿como que esta cerrado? – dijo asuma desesperado frotándose la cabeza y con un gran dolor de estomago pues realmente empezaba a morir de hambre – de verdad ya se me había antojado el pulpo que vendían aquí.

- si, yo muero de hambre, ya casi saboreaba el olor del pulpo, ahora ya es tarde para regresar al centro comercial – dijo noa sentándose en una banca del parque - ¡de verdad tengo hambre!, y ¿si mejor regresamos al cuartel?

- ¡no! Hoy es nuestro día libre, así que vamos a disfrutarlo – le contesto asuma sentándose a un lado de noa, lo extraño de la situación era que el parque se encontraba casi sin gente, algún anciano dormido en una banda, dos que tres niños jugando en el área infantil mientras eran vigilados por sus padres, ningún puestos de comida o ventas – noa, ¿por que no nos sentamos en el suelo a ver las estrellas? De niño creía que las estrellas contaban historias y siempre me relajaba verlas desde mi cuarto.

- ¿de verdad?, yo igual de niña solía mirar al cielo y preguntarme quien podría hacer lo mismo que yo. – dijo noa mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba con asuma hacia el césped para sentarse a ver las estrellas juntos.

- sabes noa, aun que llevamos mucho trabajando juntos, nunca he sabido nada sobre ti- dijo asuma acostándose en el césped frió del parque – y siempre que querido conocerte mas, pues trabajamos en equipo, tal vez eso mejoraría nuestra relación de equipo ¿no lo crees?

-podría decirse que estamos en el mismo caso asuma, a pesar de casi vivir juntos, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cual es tu color favorito, ni que te gusta hacer cuando no estamos trabajando – dijo noa sentando aun lado del el.

- sabes noa, creo que a pesar de todas las diferencia que podemos tener, y de no conocernos tanto, me alegro mucho de compartir contigo el trabajo, creo que si no fuera por ti, no hubiera aguantado tanto el estrés de ser policía. Además si me pongo a pensar el cómo seria mi vida sin compartir los momentos más difíciles contigo, no logro visualizar una respuesta, tal vez me he acostumbrado demasiado a estar siempre a tu lado. – dijo asuma con una voz mas suave de lo común, acostado en el césped dejando de ver al cielo y volteando su rostro para ver el de noa, mientras ella solo seguía viendo al cielo oscuro contemplando las estrellas en aquel parque..

- dime noa, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?


End file.
